


Sulking Boyfriends and Cuddly Boyfriends

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [18]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: ‘My boyfriend is a demonic cat in human form,’ Chase wryly and fondly internally mused to himself. ‘A snobby, prideful, handsome cat whose ego could be bruised so easily like a child’s.’In which Anti is pouting because he's a sore loser and Chase is amused but he wants to cuddle. Now.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Chase Brody/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Series: Antiaverage [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223237
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Sulking Boyfriends and Cuddly Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to myself lmao

Anti was sulking on his favored corner of the Septic HQ’s living room love seat again.

Chase resisted the urge to sigh and laugh at his lover’s pouting. The demon was sulking because he had declared that Jackie was the winner of their playful tussle fairly. His boyfriend looked so betrayed after that and childishly began to treat him with a cold shoulder despite keeping a meter of distance away from him at all times. He told Anti that he could just leave him if he wanted to but the demon just scowled impressively at him and parked his ass right on his other side.

‘My boyfriend is a demonic cat in human form,’ Chase wryly and fondly internally mused to himself. ‘A snobby, prideful, handsome cat whose ego could be bruised so easily like a child’s.’

He’s grown bored of the silence though. So he decided to sweeten up his boyfriend into ‘forgiving’ him for his betrayal.

“Ant~!” Chase tried to get the demon’s attention by using his pet name with a singsong lilt to his voice and draped himself over the frowning glitch’s lap. “Come here and kiss me you big dummy.”

“No.” Anti was still stubbornly looking away from him while he bluntly rejected his attempts of buttering him up.

This time, it was Chase’s turn to start pouting at his stingy boyfriend.

“Are you seriously still sore over me taking Jackie’s side earlier? You know he’d cockblock us out of spite if I didn’t do my job of keeping score right, don’t you?” Chase reasoned with Anti who twitched and scowled at the grudgingly logical explanation.

“... Fine.” Anti huffed as he finally looked down at Chase who beamed up at him with a smile full of sunshine. “Next time, I’ll just win against the bastard.”

“I’m sure you can kick his ass, love.” Chase soothed the demon’s bruised ego. “Think of it this way. He’ll be too busy gloating to notice you making your counterattack, yeah?”

Chase prayed that Jackie would forgive him for giving Anti the chance to think up ideas of getting back at him at the evil glint that appeared in those pretty green eyes. The superhero could deal with any mischief that Anti would send his way right?

_ Elsewhere in the Septic Mansion, Jackie felt a horrible chill run up and down his spine for the upcoming migraine from future events. _

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right, Chasey.” Anti purred while he started running his fingers through Chase’s hair.

Chase sighed in contentment when Anti’s hand descended upon his hair and the demon started playing with it. The soothing back and forth motions of his digits eased the headache that he didn’t even know he had and melted under Anti’s hands. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek against his lover’s shirt.

“Long day at work?” Anti’s voice dropped into low volumes to keep the peaceful haze that Chase had fallen under.

“Mhm…” Chase murmured absentmindedly. “Had to do long shoots that made my entire body sore.”

He heard Anti hum in his distorted voice before he felt the demon shift slightly. Chase opened his eyes at the same time Anti leaned down to press his lips against his in a chaste kiss. He let out a surprised noise before relaxing and opening his lips so that Anti could coax him into a lazy french kiss.

After a while of lazy tongue duels, Anti released him with a soft pop and they pressed their foreheads together while looking into each other’s eyes. Chase smiled brightly at Anti while Anti huffed and gave him that rare tiny smile that was reserved only for him.

“Cuddle me to sleep in our bedroom?” Chase offered with a hopeful twinkle in his eyes.

Anti snorted and in one smooth movement has him scooped up into a bridal style carry that made him squeak in an absolutely manly manner.

“I spoil you too much,” Anti commented to himself with a bemused glimmer in his green eyes. “Let’s go snuggle in our bedroom before Jackie comes back here and starts making retching noises because you’d think he’s never seen us together before.”

The last sound that echoed in the living room was Chase’s bright laughter and his glitches after he teleported them back into their bedroom.

Marvin popped his head into the living room and sighed in relief when the cheesy couple was finally gone.

At least he didn’t see them do the vertical tango again this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me an ask or two at asherranceoftheheart.tumblr.com!


End file.
